


First

by violetmarbles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetmarbles/pseuds/violetmarbles
Summary: Prompto shook his head, hard and fast. “Nope! Uhh, oh god. I-I can’t say this out loud.” He pulled out his phone, tapped the screen with shaky fingers, paused, then hit send before slamming the phone on the table and hiding his head beneath the folds of his jacket.It was entertaining to watch him flounder, though you’d never admit it out loud. As expected your phone buzzed. You opened the message from him.One word, black text.Threeway.





	First

_Hey, gorgeous!  
_

_I’m so so soooo sorry again that I had to rain check our movie night. Hopefully this training with the Crownsguard will be over soon, I can’t wait to have a social life again. Seeing as the weekend starts tomorrow, let’s grab lunch at that place near the courthouse, you know the one with the green roof that you pointed out? What do you say? I’ll swing by around 11._

_Miss you bunches!_

_P. xoxo_

______

You re-read Prompto’s email before sliding your phone in your wallet, standing at the bay window in the living room. Weather was favorable today, though towards the horizon a thick band of ominous grey clouds loomed, just waiting to roll inland. Boo hiss. You pressed your forehead to the glass and it fogged around your skin upon contact.

Prompto was running a bit behind schedule. He’d said so on the phone this morning, but you just being you, were ready to go by nine. You flipped through TV shows but nothing of interest was on. Too late to start a book, so you couldn’t do that. Finally you caved and bought a mobile game and after playing it for the past hour and a half, you were bored to bits. You looked out into the suburban streets, watching the odd SUV or sedan go by, keeping an eye out for Prompto’s slick little Volvo, on loan from the Citadel as the poor boy needed a more reliable means of transportation than a bicycle.

And speak of the devil, there he was. He pulled into the driveway and parked, saw you in the window and waved. You headed out and locked the door behind you.

New love was bewitching. It made you do questionable things that you’d otherwise not, so when Prompto flung his seat belt off, jumped out the driver’s seat and ran up the driveway to wrap you in a bone-crushing hug, you understood why. Three days away from him and you felt deprived, and in that moment as you returned his embrace and he swung you off your feet in a circle, the love meter filled to the brim. You were still relatively new in the relationship department, having been going out for about a month now, but when it was good you knew it. And so far, it was _good._

Prompto was shining as he pulled away, the sun catching his champagne hair. You noticed he was dressed nicer than his usual casual clothing, a pair of black jeans and expensive looking burgundy v-neck thermal under a leather jacket. “Blame Ignis,” he groaned, “Found out we were going out today and forced me into this getup.”

“I think it’s _dashing,_ ” You mimicked the advisor’s accent, albeit terribly. “No really, you look great. If anything I’m under-dressed now.” Jean shorts and a hoodie with flats? His top alone had to cost more than your outfit.

“No way!” He replied. “I think you look”-his eyes flicked up and down your legs, then back to your face-”perfect.”

You rolled your eyes and hopped in the passenger’s seat, buckling up as Prompto backed out of the driveway and into the street. He fiddled with the radio as he drove, finding random stations that played horrible one-hit wonders and belting them out without a care in the world. You had to join in on a few tracks as they were too infectious and catchy to resist, and when he popped the sunroof open and cranked the volume, the pedestrians on the sidewalks looked on with questionable stares.

When you got to the cafe, Prompto parked the car, skipped around to your side and opened the door for you. “Milady,” he waggled his eyebrows and bowed. Oh wow. Way to lay it on thick. “Did Iggy teach you chivalry as well or something?” You toyed, taking his hand and walking inside.

The place was quiet for a Saturday. You grabbed a booth in the back and perused the menu until something caught your eye and you placed your orders with the waiter. While you waited for your food to arrive, sipping the espresso you ordered as a starter, Prompto asked you how exams were going. “Oh, fun as usual. I have one left, thank the Six, but I don’t think I’m even close to prepared.”

He rubbed your back next to you, trying to offer comfort. “Don’t worry, soon you can kiss that place goodbye and get your dream job. It’s close, just gotta roll with the punches a bit longer. I know you’ll be fine, you’re a smart cookie.” He gave you a pearly white grin that crinkled his eyes.

You noticed then the tiny split in his lip, past the rim of his mouth. “Speaking of rolling with the punches,” you sighed, pointing it out. “Did you get that last night?”

He shied away. “Yeah, a polearm caught me in the mouth.” He pulled his bottom lip down to expose the rest of it, a thin red line that ran down to the base of his gums. You winced and he nodded. “Yeah, it’s not painful but every now and then my tongue will rub against it and-”

You leaned over to silence him with the softest kiss you could provide, cradling his head in your hands, careful, loving and sweet. His hands fell to rest on your wrists, his thumbs tracing patterns on the backs of your hands. His lips were silky and warm and he smelled like spearmint gum and-

“ _Ahem._ ”

You pulled away in a flash, the waiter looking unimpressed as he placed your plates down and walked away without another word, clearly miffed with your little act of PDA. red patches blotted your cheeks the shade of embarrassment as Prompto gave a nervous, breathy giggle. “Heh, that was um...That was something else.”

You ate your meal and maintained idle chit-chat, talking about your classes and catching up on the events of the past few days. You could have kept in touch via messaging, but there was something about text on a screen that couldn’t convey expressions, couldn’t quite capture the joy that talking with him in-person provided. Thankfully he was on the same page, and so you kept texts to a minimum when you two were busy; just the obligatory good morning and goodnight texts to both start and end your day on a happy note.

As you were picking at the last of your food, Prompto cleared his throat. “So, um, I was talking with Noct the other day.”

“Oh?” You piqued, taking a sip from your lemonade. “What’s new with the prince?”

Immediately the dusting of freckles on his cheeks blurred as a blush flooded his cheekbones. He couldn’t maintain eye contact. “Uhh, well, we were talking about the trip coming up, for the wedding, ya know?” He tried to look up but his violet eyes dropped down before they had a chance to meet your face. Okay, if something was getting him this bashful, it had to be good.

You urged him to continue. “Okay, what about it?”

He gulped, his throat bobbing. “He uhh, told me about how he’d be missing out on some things, that he wanted to get some experiences under his belt before he took on married life, or something along those lines.”

You cocked an eyebrow. “Okay? Like what, does he want to go bungee-jumping or something?”

Prompto shook his head, hard and fast. “Nope! Uhh, oh god. I-I can’t say this out loud.” He pulled out his phone, tapped the screen with shaky fingers, paused, then hit send before slamming the phone on the table and hiding his head beneath the folds of his jacket.

It was entertaining to watch him flounder, though you’d never admit it out loud. As expected your phone buzzed. You opened the message from him.

One word, black text.

_Threeway._

Your breath rushed out. “Oh my. Umm, well that’s good for him? I mean I guess I never imagined him to be the type but-”

Prompto’s eyes peeked out from behind his jacket, blinking, waiting. Waiting for you to grasp the point. You froze, looking back at your phone, then back to him, back to your phone then back to him again. Your jaw fell slack. “ _Oh…_ ”

“Yep,” Prompto meeped, crimson-faced. “He said he...would be more comfortable with me there. And that um…” He swallowed, “that he would uh, really _really_ like you to be a part of it.”

You felt lightheaded, not certain if what was happening was real or if you were caught in a strange dream. You pinched yourself; yep, still here, still got that bad aftertaste from lunch on your tongue. “Well, that was unexpected to say the least.”

“Imagine how I felt when he told me!” Prompto’s voice jumped an octave, his head snapping around and scanning the room to see if anyone was paying attention. “I couldn’t look at him when I-”

You raised an eyebrow. “Wait. What did you tell him?”

Prompto’s eyes we’re fishbowls, his lips clamped shut into a hard line...“Prompto,” your voice was low, warning. “What did you say to him?”

“That I’d umm, think about it?”

“What??” You gasped. “But...Prom, you haven’t…”

It was a topic of conversation a while back, when you discovered during the first night he slept over at your place that Prompto was still a virgin. You were honest, admitted your cherry popped a couple years prior, but it was a mutual decision between the two of you that this time around, you’d take it slow. Several nights you came close to doing the deed, makeout sessions becoming more intense, hands exploring further reaches, underwear only doing so much to keep his erection contained-

“I’m sorry,” he exhaled, pouting. “That wasn’t my choice to make. I’ll talk to him, explain how I might have-”

“Shh,” you paused him, a finger to his lips, hot breath tickling your skin. “Just...give me a minute.”

He stared at you, not blinking, eyes widening gradually. “Huh…?”

A threeway would be a first in your books as well. Couple that with your current boyfriend and the next king of Lucis? If you only had one shot at crossing that off your mental bucket list, it would be the pen stroke to top all pen strokes. Plus, it didn’t hurt that the man was easy on the eyes...the more you thought on it, the more it piqued your interest.

“Okay, I’m in.” The words fell from your lips, sin was the ink that signed across the dotted line as you accepted the prince’s dirty request.

Prompto was shocked. “W-wow, uhh, alright then. I’ll let him know and…” He averted his eyes, rolling the straw from his drink in between his thumb and index finger. “...be gentle, it’s his first time, too.”

What the?! “I’m...partaking with two virgins?” this just got interesting, and you began to second-guess yourself. “Are you sure you want to, you know...lose it that way?”

He looked up through sparse, blonde lashes and gave you a sheepish smile. “How would I regret it? I’d be with the...woman I love, and my best friend.” He chuckled. “I mean, if there’s one way to um, do _that,_ I can’t think of a better setup.”

As the waiter arrived and delivered the bill you pondered the three of you, tangled limbs, naked bodies sprawled across the bed, sofa, floor...a switch was thrown, the floodgates let the carnal tides wash over your imagination, and boy, was it active today. The fact that these two men, both wanted to share _you,_ share _each other,_ for the first time...

Not realizing your eyes closed in your reverie you opened them, slowly, Prompto’s eager expression teetering on the precipice, uncertain. You slid a leftover french fry from his plate, brought it to your lips and took slow, provocative bites without breaking eye contact. When you finished it, you grinned.

“Let’s do it.”

 

Though you weren’t expecting to do it so soon. Movie night was rescheduled to that evening, and after Prompto spoke to Noctis over the phone (which had to be one, if not THE most awkward phone conversation you’ve ever eavesdropped on) he let you off after lunch and headed for the Citadel to “pick up the goods,” as he so sincerely put it.

You finished your afternoon workout, ducked in for a brisk shower, threw on some leggings and a t-shirt and nuked some leftovers from the night before for dinner. As you noshed you browsed the streaming service for a movie to throw on, though a perverted little voice in the back of your mind reminded you that it wasn’t necessary. You still had to set the stage for movie night; hopping into bed with an arsenal of sex toys at the ready was not the way to ease two first-timers into a threeway.

Though how does one ease two virgins into a threeway if they’ve never partaken in one themselves? This night was going to have awkward written all over it. Then again, it could also have potential to be mind-blowing. Your confidence was at an all-time neutral though, so you had to sway to the former possibility.

It got dark outside earlier than usual thanks to the overcast, rain-heavy clouds that made their delayed appearance, and right as Prompto pulled into the driveway, headlights panning across the living room wall, you could hear the first few raindrops hit the roof. From outside, two car doors opened and shut. Your heart fluttered and your knees gave out just a bit, nerves on the fritz, padding over to the front door to let them in.

Prompto’s grin was like sunshine in the dismal weather as he stepped into the foyer, kicking off his shoes and greeting you with a quick peck on the lips. And right behind him unlacing his boots, there he was. The man of the hour, or at least the man responsible for this evening in the first place. Noctis looked up at you as he pulled off his second boot, gave you a shy smile and said, “Hey.”

You were on the edge of hyperventilating when Prompto spun you around. “So, what’re we watching?” Little minx had already fixed himself a bowl of pretzels, munching away like he paid rent.

Noctis placed his shoes on the mat nice and neat, side by side as opposed to Prompto’s haphazard freestyle shoe tactics, one on the mat and the other in the coat closet. So proper, a well-behaved house guest. Not for long, you thought to yourself. He walked with you behind Prompto into the living room, who had already plopped onto the sofa as if it were a one-hundred percent platonic, one-hundred percent Kosher evening of watching movies and nothing else.

“It’s a newer one, a horror flick actually,” you noted, cycling through to the movie setup on the flatscreen. Noctis took a seat near the arm of the sectional, leaving a space for you between the two boys. Your heart picked up speed. “So, um, anyone need anything? Noct, can I get you something to drink or?”

“Oh, no thanks. I’m alright. Nice place you have, by the way.”

He was well-mannered, you had to give him that. “Thanks, I can give you a tour later if you’d like.” You realized how ridiculous that sounded though, given the fact that your house was on the smaller side.

“Sure, that’d be great.”

So nice, so amicable. Perhaps this wouldn’t be difficult after all...

A flash from outside the bay window; lightning, followed by a loud clap of thunder that reverberated through the house. “Oooh,” Prompto cooed eerily. “Perfect weather for a scary movie.”

You turned off the lamp in the room and sat down between the two of them, grabbed a handful of pretzels from the bowl in Prompto’s lap and hit play.

As the title credits started, Prompto nudged closer and you leaned against him. You checked Noctis from the corner of your peripheral vision. He was propped up against the armrest, his right hand absently fiddling with a strap on his cropped pants, otherwise still as a statue. Hmm, perhaps nothing would happen tonight. You relaxed into Prompto, pleased with the warmth radiating from him as you focused on the opening sequence of the movie.

 

At about the halfway point of the film, which to your surprise was fleshing out to be a decent movie, you got up and mentioned you were going to get a drink. “Anyone else?”

Prompto was dozing off, though was conscious enough to lazily shake his head. Noctis declined as well. “I’m good, thanks.”

You checked your phone on the way to the kitchen and as you rounded the corner and flicked on the light, your thoughts lingered. Would tonight go as planned after all? The way things were developing - or lack thereof - you could say otherwise. One was almost down for the count, and you wouldn’t just jump Noctis by yourself. It surprised you how disappointing the prospect of not bedding those two men was becoming.

You opened the fridge and snooped around for a beverage. A bottle of root beer caught your eye and you pulled one out, cracked the metal top off and leaned against the marble countertop, coolness of the stone seeping through your leggings. Just as you finished a swig, Noctis made an appearance.

He looked good, you couldn’t lie. Quite handsome to be frank. You surveyed his toned physique covered up by his baggy pants and oversized, short-sleeved jacket, a fickle secret for the untrained eye. His neck was most intriguing to you, though. The angular planes and his immaculate jawline begged to be caressed...

Despite the drink in your hand, you were parched.

“Sorry,” He seemed so bashful. “Changed my mind.”

You wagged the root beer at him and he nodded, attempting small talk while you popped the top for him. “Any plans this weekend?” Gods, if you could kick your own butt you could. It already is the weekend, nitwit.

Your self-criticism went unnoticed. “Training tomorrow, again. They’re really pushing it on us, with the trip coming up. Prompto’s getting it as well, he show you his mouth yet?”

“Yeah, I saw it,” you sighed. What were they doing to these men? Noctis seemed spared of any wounds; they must have gone easy on him. “At least _you’re_ not getting smacked in the face with a polearm, right?”

“Actually,” he set down his root beer to shrug off the left arm of his jacket before rolling up his t-shirt sleeve. A massive purple and dark blue bruise cut across his bicep, so fresh it wasn’t yellowed at the edges yet. “Got that yesterday as well.”

“Oh my gosh,” you turned back towards the fridge, set on getting him an ice wrap. “Does it hurt?”

“Little bit.”

You brought the wrap over and offered it to him. “Put this on, should help with the swelling.”

He pushed his sleeve up and shrugged off the left side of his jacket and you wrapped the ice pack around his bicep. While attaching the velcro backing, the devil in you dared a quick glance at him. Smoky azure eyes caught yours and you flinched, averting your focus back to putting the wrap on. Your fingers grazed his skin.

A burst of lightning, and the power went out. Complete darkness engulfed you. The electricity seemed to transfer onto your skin, hyper-aware that Noctis was barely a foot away and frozen in place. You disconnected from his arm, breathless all of a sudden. “Damn storm…”

Feeling around the counter to refamiliarize yourself with the layout, you located the drawer stocked with emergency supplies. The walls shuddered from another boom of thunder, the storm right overhead now. You rummaged around in the drawer until you found a flashlight...

There’s a feeling most get when they can sense another person is within extreme proximity. A sixth sense of sorts. You felt it now, directly behind you. Dangerously close.

A hand, low on your waist snaked around to your front and pulled you back a step, flush with his torso. His chin brushed the bare skin at the base of your neck and his lips delivered the most delicate kiss to the spot behind your ear. An unstable breath washed over you and your pulse drummed in your ears. You held onto the counter to keep upright as his other hand pulled the collar of your t-shirt down a bit, only to plant another kiss on your shoulder blade. You were at his mercy, as he began to demolish your sanity like like a wrecking ball.

Noctis skimmed his hand from your shoulder and down your arm, ghosting over your skin, just enough to feel the coolness of his touch and make your breath come out in raspy gasps. He dragged his fingers over the back of your hand before connecting to your torso and smoothing over the fabric of your shirt. He traced the curve around your ribs, just below the underwire of your bra, his thumb firm against your breast. All the while his mouth was doing wonders to your neck. You were intoxicated, inhibitions clinging to the ledge, ready to slip. With control on your actions fading, you arched your back and pressed your rear into his groin.

Without warning he turned you around to face him as another bolt of lightning lit up the pitch room, providing just enough light to decipher his expression in the brief moment that permitted sight. Focus. Determination.

Ready.

Noctis claimed your mouth as the darkness returned, supple lips melding against yours and his hands rubbing across your back. He was overwhelming, your bodies turning around until he backed you into the island. His hands rested at your tailbone, rough fingers expanding the exposed skin above the waistband of your leggings. Your tongues met without hesitation and _fuck,_ he tasted incredible.

Just as your hands began to card through his hair, he pulled away, fast. You stood still, catching your breath and confused to hell and back. Where did he go? The air in front of you was empty, the downpour would have drowned out any footsteps…

Careful not to bump into anything you felt around for the flashlight and turned it on, shining it around the room. Empty. What was going on?

You left the kitchen, padding along the carpet towards the entrance of the living room, but the boys were nowhere to be seen. Something was amiss. Best to keep your eyes peeled-

Arms wrapped around your midsection and pulled you back while the flashlight slipped from your hand and fell to the carpet, the batteries spilling out. You let out a shriek, the effects of the horror movie to blame but then someone was kissing you, hard, their hot mouth all you could focus on. A familiar taste; it was Prompto. He felt you up and down with eager hands, desperate to get you out of your clothes as he fumbled with your bra strap under your shirt. Before he could get it unlatched you were whisked away once again, Noctis pulling you into a sloppy kiss of his own with lots of tongue.

They continued to pass you back and forth, your lips free for mere seconds at a time as they brought you towards the sectional. Prompto left you with the prince for a moment as he came back with the flashlight working (how’d he manage to find that in the dark?) and propped it up on the back of the sofa, pointed towards Noctis and you. The glare strained on your eyes as they adjusted.

A clever idea unfolded in your mind. Now that they can see, might as well give them a show.

You offered Prompto a come hither motion and patted the sofa cushion, giving Noctis the same before backing away from them, right into the flashlight’s beam. Center stage. All bets were off. Tonight, you would sin and hell be damned, you were bringing these boys down with you.

The flashlight made it difficult to see them, but you could feel their eyes on you as you grabbed the hem of your shirt, taking your time to pull it up and over your head. A surge of adrenaline mainlined your bloodstream as you flung it towards them. “Oh, oh my gosh…” Poor Prompto.

You let your hair down, still damp waves spilling over your shoulders as you thumbed the waistband of your leggings, turning your back to them. You peeled them down, pausing as you passed the crest of your bottom before bending over to pull them off. As you stood up, you turned and gave them a little wink.

Left in only your underwear and bra you tiptoed towards them. Your little show did a number on the audience, cheeks flushed and shallow breaths, both pants sprung two remarkable tents for you. Perfect. You straddled Prompto’s lap and his hands were around your waist instantly, fingers digging into your ass cheeks as you kissed him unlike you ever had before, the animal in you awoken and salivating, ready to prey on fresh meat.

Your fingers wove through his sandy locks, nails grazing his scalp as your tongues tied together. Prompto’s erection was _so. fucking. hard_ that he was almost entering you, the bulge in his pants radiating heat and pushing past your outer lips. You grinded back and forth against it and his resulting gasp for air satisfied the miscreant in your soul.

Then his fingers were undoing the clasp of your bra and you leaned into him, giving him easier reach. His inexperience was evident, taking several seconds to get the hooks unlatched but then he freed your chest, spilling you right in front of his face. His mouth was between your breasts before you knew it, kissing the sensitive skin and making your back arch with each flick of his tongue. But before he could reach your nipples, you backed up and off of him, blushing at the wet spot you left on his jeans.

You swiveled and set Noctis in your crosshairs, prowling over, hunting. His eyes dare not leave your almost-naked form as you stood before him. “Help me with these, would you?” Your fingers traced the seam of your panties.

Noctis gulped in response as he reached upwards to pull them off, but you brushed them away. “Nope. Can’t use those.” Where was this coming from? So bold of you. It was _thrilling._

Smart boy, he knew just the trick. He knelt before you, resting his hands on your thighs as his teeth tugged the top of your underwear free, his nose nudging against your navel, tickling in the most intriguing way. He brought them down, eyes skywards to you, a poor man at your mercy. He pulled harder, so eager to free your drenched sex. “Mmm,” you hummed at him. “Get them off, and you can have a taste.”

Like a changed man, Noctis all but ripped your underwear down, to your thighs and brought them around your feet. The moment they were off, he all but lunged between your legs and almost knocked you over in the process.

Noctis tongued you fast, so fast that it sent tremors through your abdomen. Though inexperienced he learned quick as you parted your legs to give him more access to your heat. You offered moans of encouragement when he hit a spot that shot rockets up your spine, hands pushing his face closer, drowning him in you. He came up for air then, chin shining from your slick, puffy lips far from being satiated. Though hard to concentrate with your pussy humming, you could have sworn the outer rims of his irises were lit from within, the faintest red backlight before he resumed breaking you.

Your hips started grinding against him and he wanted it, latched onto your clit as if it were his saving grace, sucking and tonguing you with a fevered pace that made your toes go numb. Standing was proving difficult; He had to either slow down or you needed to get off your feet. You nudged him off of you and he reacted incredibly; he growled, before grabbing your hips and bringing you towards the sofa, where you fell freely and spread your legs wide to welcome his return. When he laid between them and resumed his destruction, you had to moan his name.

Beside you, Prompto had taken off his shirt and was working on his pants now, tugging them down frantically and bringing his boxers with them. His cock made an appearance and though you’d felt him at full mast through his underwear before, finally seeing it was the icing on the cake. He was shaking, so nervous, cupping the pink head and rubbing himself off as he watched Noctis lapping at your folds.

You wagged your finger at Prompto to come closer and he scooted along the sofa, hesitating a moment with his shaft inches from your face. “A-are you sure?” his voice shuddered. You gave him a nod and a smirk, taking control of his length and thumbing the head, dribbles of precum wetting the pulsating member. Prompto’s hips bucked and he gasped, watching you work him while Noctis pressed two fingers inside of you and stroked your walls as deep as he could reach.

Fuck he would be your undoing, your legs spasming as he coaxed the muscles around him. “N-Noct, _fucking hell_ Noct, I’m gonna come,” you panted, jacking Prompto off even faster as you felt the pressure building in your center. Noctis responded by thrusting his fingers in and out while his tongue drove into your clit, flicking the hood of flesh like it was his life’s calling.

You thrust upwards and squealed as you came, your hand grabbing a fistful of Noctis’s hair as he finished you off, throaty _mmm’s_ coming from between your legs. Your orgasm slowed and you all but rolled over onto Prompto. You would take him _first._

He sat up and you positioned yourself on your knees above his cock, guiding the tip along your vulva, still buzzing from your come. When you had him lined up for entry, you leaned forward to press a gentle kiss on his lips. Before lowering yourself your mouth met his ear and you whispered so softly that only he could hear: “My love...”

Then you sunk down on him and Prompto gave a satisfying _ohhh_ as you relaxed onto his length, adjusting to his feel and fullness. His face met yours and he kissed you with more desire than he’d ever been capable of providing before, and as you started rocking your hips back and forth, he moaned into your mouth.

You started with a devastatingly slow fuck as Prompto hugged your torso to his, his face never leaving your chest as he lavished your breasts, one right after the other getting equal attention. Your hands ran up his back applying firm scratches with your fingernails, his reacting gasps the fuel to your fire.

Behind you Noctis was getting naked, fabrics hitting the floor one after the other. When it stopped he leaned down to run his hands through your hair, turning your face to the side... towards one of the largest shafts you’ve ever seen. He was huge, pushing eight inches at least, with an impressive girth to boot. You felt a wash of intimidation. Could you even fit him? Best to try your mouth first. As you increased your tempo on Prompto, you reached for Noctis and pulled his cock into your mouth.

It startled him but he reacted with a hiss and grabbed your hair in his hands while your tongue got to work on unravelling him. Prompto took the reins and thrust up into you freely, as your lips made a tight ring around the head of Noctis’s dick, turning your head to rub him into the web of your cheek, his resulting grunts of approval filling the room. You felt a surge of braveness and tried to swallow as much of his length as you could. Though inches from the base left to go, he hit the back of your throat and you gagged on him, wet sounds of your mouth making him twitch.

“F-fuck me, that’s so good,” Noctis growled above you, his voice deeper than you’d ever heard before. Prompto was cooing soft, breathy moans as you rode him into the sofa, hypnotized from watching you suck off the lengthy cock at your disposal. In the dim light of the flashlight his face was a pleasant pink flush, hair dishevelled and in his face. You parted from Noctis’s member to kiss Prompto, giving him a taste of his best friend.

He must have liked it; once finished he reached past you to palm Noctis’s spit-soaked length, guiding the man closer before taking him into his mouth as well. You were fascinated, your boyfriend’s lips taut around the prince’s girth, somehow knowing just how to please him. Your fingers traced circles around your slit, giddy from the action before your eyes.

It dawned on you then. Such a cock as this one deserved more than one mouth could provide. And so when Prompto had reeled back from sucking Noctis off, your mouth joined in and the two of you shared him, wet heat drenching his dick, precum dripping onto your chest like a leaky faucet.

“Unngh,” Noctis was already teetering and you hadn’t even claimed him yet. That had to change. You drew back, eased off of Prompto and planted a grateful kiss on your lover’s lips. Noctis’s hands were on you the moment you were free, hoisting your bottom up as he carried you towards the wall and slammed you up against it, dragging the tip of his cock along your pulsating sex, looking for entry. You hoisted your leg around his hips and he held you up, intense focus staring into you as he eased the head past the threshold.

And that would have been enough to get you right where you needed to go, but then he slid a couple inches inside of you and you felt the friction, sore aching as his girth threatened to rip you in two despite how irrational it sounded. He paused, reading your expression and looking for approval to continue. After two deep breaths, you nodded, and he seated himself fully inside of you, right to the base.

There was pain, yes, but the moment he delivered a keen thrust it began to shift into pleasure. Noctis grabbed your other leg and you wrapped it around his waist, his hands holding your bottom up as he pinned you against the wall over and over, your back slapping against the drywall in waves. Over Noctis’s shoulder you could see Prompto playing with himself, the sight of you two fucking better than any free porn stream he’d ever watched.

Your hands dangled around Noctis’s neck and your breasts bounced with each jolt he delivered to your core, your breaths a ragged stutter with each shock wave as he bucked into you. It was too much, his length hitting your cervix and threatening to tear your silky walls if he kept at it.

But you needed _more._ Greed was your sin of choice, it seemed. You pressed a hand to Noctis’s throat, asking him to stop and he obeyed, setting your feet back down on solid ground again. You sauntered past the boys, grabbing the flashlight on your way past the sofa and heading to the bedroom. Like perverted zombies, they followed.

You plopped on the bed and reached into the bedside drawer, pulled out a condom and a small bottle of lube and flung them at Noctis. Good boy, his cherry freshly popped and he knew what to do already. Prompto climbed onto the bed and peppered your jawline with kisses before meeting your mouth, so eager to be connected to you again. You purred against his lips. “Mmm, lay down on your back Prom.”

He did as you requested and you straddled him, looking over your shoulder to Noctis, who was wrapped up and ready to go. He knelt on the bed, shuffled until he was behind your rear and his hands rested on your ass cheeks. By the look on Prompto’s face, he wasn’t yet keen on what was about to happen. He would find out soon enough, you thought.

You positioned Prompto’s cock below you, alligning him for entry, eased him inside and sat without restraint, glad to be on a human sized sex again. He sighed with content, skimming his hands up your thighs and along the curve of your hips. You bent forward against his chest and propped your bottom up, awaiting preparation. The loud click of the lube cap made your insides flutter. A second later, and Noctis’s thumb was massaging the muscle ring between your cheeks. A wanton growl rolled off your lips. Below you, Prompto’s eyebrows furrowed. “What’s he doing, babe?”

So innocent, you thought. “Easing me into this.”

Prompto was still confused but as Noctis worked to unwind your bunched-up nerves you melted against your lover, lazy gyrations rubbing him in all the right ways. A sound of satisfied realization hummed through his lips. Noctis slipped his thumb past the threshold and you gasped, but the shock was short-lived as the flood of heat pooled in your base. When he slipped a second finger in your heart about leaped up your throat, but as he relaxed you against his touch your bones liquified.

A third finger was introduced and you were beside yourself, your body claimed by these boys above and below you. Noctis’s fingers stroked deep, prepared you. Your knees struggled to keep you upright, but you could feel the easing in and out. The resistance was faint; you were ready for him.

You propped your rear up, and after some brief repositioning Noctis’s fingers were replaced with the tip of his shaft. You hissed upon contact, second guessing just how ready you were for his above average size, but as he dipped further stars dotted your vision. You bit your hand to focus pain elsewhere, thanking the astrals for the invention of lube. A few more monumental thrusts and Noctis was buried inside of you.

Hesitation as Prompto was frozen below you, uncertain how to proceed. You leaned down, pressed a kiss to his nose and breathed. “Relax, babe.”

You looked over your shoulder and gave Noctis a little nod, and he started moving.

Oh, gods be damned. You were so full, too full. Every nerve ending in your body frayed and tingled frantically, the absolute body-numbing sensation as two shafts pistoned into you at varied speeds and forces. Your brainstem severed as the motions lulled you against Prompto’s chest, the fuck of your life being delivered one thrust at a time. When Prompto’s hand wedged down south, you let out a high-pitched squeal.

Prompto’s hands scratched up and down your back while Noctis parted your cheeks wide, _all the better to destroy you with my dear._ He pounded into you, delivering a deft spank that made you bite your lip so hard the slightest tang of blood could be detected. This intensity was overwhelming; you needed release, release from their bodies and from yourself.

Noctis propped up on his knees and got better leverage, almost slamming your hips onto his cock while below you Prompto proceeded to rub circles against your clit, melting your brain and setting your skin on fire. The wet slapping noises of your combined fucks was loud enough to drown out the storm outside. You wanted the feeling to last forever, yet at the same time you couldn’t wait for it to be over.

And over it almost would be, as Noctis’s grunts began to falter. “Unf, gettin’ close,” he managed between thrusts.

Below you, Prompto was panting as well. “Oh, oh fuck, I-I can’t last long…”

“Come for me, Prom,” you purred into his ear before biting into the crook of his shoulder, his pace on your clit doubling up and your hips developed a mind of their own and grinded into him. His cock nearly slipped out from your excessive wetness, the two men drenched in you. Tonight, they were yours.

Another few flicks along your folds and your finish rocketed through you with a carnal cry that shredded your throat, clamping hard on them as you rode them out to prolong your high. Almost simultaneously they followed suit, coming with such force their bodies went rigid as they twitched and spilled themselves within you, airy groans accenting their release. They slipped from your cavities and your bodies slumped over, spent and exhausted.

You laid in a haphazard circle, half on top of Prompto and your legs dangling over Noctis’s jellified form. “Mmm,” you moaned, trying to sit up but to no avail. “Can’t feel my body.”

“Same,” Prompto’s voice was barely above a murmur, his skin damp with sweat. The flashlight was dying, it’s pathetic attempt at lighting a room only providing enough light to see vague outlines and shapes. You found his face though, and you cradled his head in your hands as you pressed a tender kiss to his ravaged lips, simple and gentle and with as much love for this man that you could pour straight from your soul.

He pressed his mouth to your ear. “Love you. Thank you.”

From below you, Noctis stirred, attempting to move, then giving up. “I’m beat.”

“And the power’s still out,” Prompto noted.

“Dammit,” You complained. “A shower would have been...so good…”

One after the other you fell asleep, naked bodies entangled on top of the bed while the storm outside raged on into the night.


End file.
